All the Pretty Little Horses
by blindPhotographer
Summary: Don't imagine Chloe waking up to an empty bed and she gets up and finds Beca in their baby's room holding the child and quietly singing lullabies while rocking in the rocking chair A/N: you get fluff, you get fluff, everyone gets fluff!


_Don't imagine Chloe waking up to an empty bed and she gets up and finds Beca in their baby's room holding the child and quietly singing lullabies while rocking in the rocking chair_

 _A/N: For a better reading experience, open two Youtube tabs. One for Brahm's lullaby by Jewel and one for All the pretty little ponies (youtube dot com watch?v=AWoPsyY8CZY)_

Opening a bleary eye to check the bedside clock which was flashing 2:00 AM in too bright red LEDs, she wasn't sure what woke her up. Was is out of habit after six months of sleepless nights? Was is the intermittent crackle of the baby monitor? Or was it the soft pattering of spring rain against the window glass? She moaned in displeasure since she felt like a warm toasty burrito making this was the most comfortable sleep she had had in a long while. She turned to Becca's side of the bed with a sleepy "Hey babe…" but found it empty. Frowning, she placed a hand on the pillow to find it still warm. Her wife probably went for a bathroom break when that theory was proven false when the baby monitor crackled to life with an all too familiar voice.

"Did I tell you that work today was such a bitch?" an empathic hushed voice traveled through the speakers, punctuating the word 'bitch'.

"Language Becca." Chloe muttered to the baby monitor as she picked it up and sitting up in bed with her knees up to her chest.

Her stern words seemed to have drifted telepathically since the next words that made her giggle slightly were;

"Oh shit. Ah, never mind, you won't remember this conversation anyway." There was a rustling of blankets and the tinkling of the hella expensive crystal baby mobile before the creak of the rocking chair was heard.

"What do you dream of, my beautiful starlight?" an affectionate whisper made Chloe's heart full to bursting with love for her wife who rarely ever shows displays of affection or forms of warmheartedness. Sure, she was far from the closed off alt girl not a few years ago but she was still "weird about those stuff" as she eloquently put it. Chloe's musings were interrupted by the first bars of Brahm's lullaby being hummed.

By this time, Chloe had gotten up and padded towards the nursery just stopping short at the doorway and leaning on the door frame. She fondly gazed at the scene before her. A collection of patterned quilts and throw pillows lined the antique maple rocking chair, where her wife who was embracing their 6-month old baby were on, came together with the warm yellow overcast light from the wall fixtures and the indistinct pitter-patter of the rain created a memory Chloe would forever cherish.

"Hey Em, I can't really do the Celine Dion's thing so let's do Jewel's version, yeah?" a muted murmur was heard before the humming became soft legato crooning.

 _Lullaby, and good night,_

 _in the skies stars are bright_

 _May the moon's silvery beams,_

 _bring you sweet dreams_

 _Close your eyes, now and rest,_

 _may these hours be blessed_

 _'Til the sky's bright with dawn,_

 _when you wake with a yawn_

 _Lullaby, and good night,_

 _you are mother's delight_

 _I'll protect you from harm,_

 _and you'll wake in my arms_

Chloe made her presence known by blending her lush sweet voice with her own lullaby.

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _When you wake you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Dapples, grays, pintos and bays_

 _All the pretty little horses._

Becca looked up, lighting up with her trademark grin as she continued singing her piece in time with Chloe's.

 _Lullaby, and good night,_

 _you are mother's delight_

 _I'll protect you from harm,_

 _and you'll wake in my arms_

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _When you wake you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses._


End file.
